Unexpected Tragedies
by hatemeorlovemeIdon'tcare
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden love; Akemi disappeared from his life when they were very young, how will Daisuke react when, after 10 years Akemi is found? Can the Uchiha family deal with the lost soul, or is he too far gone to save? ItachiXNaruto DaisukeXAkemi


**A/N: I FINALLY got around to writing the sequel!**

* * *

**Unexpected Tragedies **

**Prologue**

It was a quiet day in the Uchiha household, where there were six people gathered in the lounge room. There was a young boy with black hair and bright blue eyes sitting with his sister who was a year younger than him. The younger girl had bright blue eyes and blond hair; she looked exactly like their mother. They both had red vine-like markings on their cheek, the markings of a shifter. The young boy had pale skin, which contrasted greatly with his sisters tanned complexion. Sitting on his own, away from the two children was a small boy with bright red hair and sea foam green eyes, who also had the red markings of a shifter. He was the same age as the other boy in the room, however he was smaller than even the boys sister. The two siblings parents were seated on the couch having an 'adult talk' with the small boys dad.

"Daisuke, why doesn't Akemi ever want to talk?" The blond girl asked her older brother.

"No idea, but he's my friend so I don't mind," Daisuke said with a shrug as he sent a smile to the red-headed boy.

"He's a stupid head," The small girl pouted, not liking the fact that her brother seemed to show the smaller boy, Akemi more interest than her.

"Aiko, don't say mean things," The siblings mother, Naruto scolded when he heard what his daughter had said.

"He never wants to talk to us," Aiko whined. Daisuke just sent her a glare as he walked over to Akemi with a grin, while the red-head stared at the ground distantly.

"Hi Akemi," Daisuke said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Hello," Akemi looked up at the older boy, as the raven sat next to him. "Your sister doesn't like me..." The redhead stated

"She's just a big meany," Akemi smiled. "If it helps any... I do," The young Uchiha was rewarded with a small smile from his companion. Daisuke's eyes lit up with a grin when his father walked into the room and sat on the couch just meters away from him. "Daddy!" He shouted as he hugged his beloved father.

"Hello Daisuke," Itachi mumbled with his usual monotone voice as he held his giggling son.

"Hi daddy," The younger raven said excitedly.

"I see you have your friend over," To this Daisuke nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Akemi is my bestest friend in the whooooooooooooole woooooooooorld,"

"That's nice to know,"

"Aiko was being mean again today," The young raven pouted.

"That's not good," Itachi sighed, to which Daisuke shook his head.

"Nope, she's a... What was that word...? A b... bi... bit..." Daisuke struggled.

"Do not repeat that word,"

"Okaaaaaaaaay," The small raven pouted. "I'll let you and mummy get to the smoochys now, I'm going back to Akemi," He stated before running back to his friend.

"I'm back now!" Daisuke shouted to the redhead with a bright grin. "Wanna come play with my new toys?" He questioned when Akem looked up at him.

"O-okay," Akemi stuttered, only to be dragged over to a toy box by a grinning raven, who pulled from the box two dinosaurs, handing one to the other boy. The young Uchiha sat on the ground, making childish growling noises and acting like the toy dinosaur was walking, before he noticed Akemi watching with a smile on his face instead of playing too.

"Come on! You gotta do it too!" Daisuke encouraged.

"It's okay, I like to watch," The young redhead told his only friend.

"But I want you to play too 'cause you're my best friend…"

"Uh… Okay," Akemi then proceeded to imitate Daisuke very poorly in his attempt to make Daisuke happy.

"Hey Akemi?" Daisuke called out shyly.

"Yeah?"

"You're always gonna be my friend right?" Akemi couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sure," The redhead was not prepared for the hug he was tackled into by the grinning raven, though he did not try to escape either.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world,"

"And you're mine," Akemi hugged him back.

And so, the boys spent the afternoon playing on the floor, blissfully unaware that it would be the last time they saw or spoke to each other for a long, long time…

* * *

**A/N: so, what do you think? ^.^ It's short but it's a start! This is only the prologue, not even a real chapter, just a taste of what is to come! **

**R&R!**


End file.
